


Pleasure & Pain

by afteriwake



Series: Evening Twilight [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't been expecting any visitors, certainly not her, and he hadn't expected things to take the turn they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure & Pain

He hadn’t been expecting anyone, he thought as he pushed himself off his bed and went to the door. Most of the 11th Division was off protecting Soul Society from the Arrancars left over from Aizen’s reign in Hueco Mundo. He hadn’t offered to help, and no one had asked him, so he’d stayed in the mostly empty barracks. He’d had a momentary distraction with Matsumoto in the forest outside the walls, but other than that he’d been alone all day.

And that distraction…it had left him with a few thoughts he didn’t really want to dwell on too much. He understood that he was attracted to her; a woman who looked the way she did and acted the way she did would catch his attention regardless of whether they were an Arrancar, a shinigami or a human. Feisty was probably the best term to describe her, or at least her interactions with him, and he had to admit he liked feisty.

Today, though…for just a moment he’d seen something in her eyes, some unguarded lust mixed in with surprise and immediately suppressed by common sense. He didn’t care much for common sense, especially at that moment. He’d had ideas involving him and her and nothing in between them, but then she’d freaked out and left, and he didn’t really feel like going after her a second time. It had bothered him all afternoon that he’d gone after her the first time, actually.

He opened the door to see her standing there, a bottle of sake in hand. He was careful not to let the surprise he felt show on his face. It would be a weakness, and he was not weak. “Got lost on your way to fight?”

She shook her head and handed him the bottle of sake before pushing her way inside. In an echo of earlier she did not bother to close the door after herself so he did it instead. When he was done he watched her looking around. “I figured you’re around, and I feel like drinking, and I’m tired of drinking alone, so I’d drink with you. Or you could just watch me drink. I don’t really care.”

“That can’t be the only reason you came here,” he said, opening up the bottle of sake and taking a drink.

“For right now, yes, that’s the only reason I’m here,” she said, turning to face him. “And don’t drink it all.” He finished taking his drink and wiped away the sake that had leaked down his chin, another echo of that afternoon. He handed her the bottle and she took a healthy drink herself. When she was done she handed it back to him and he took another drink, smaller this time.

“Why me?” he asked.

“You were the one that said I could drink myself stupid after I fought with you. I figured you might enjoy watching me do it,” she said with a shrug, taking the bottle when he offered it to her. She didn’t drink, not for a few moments at least. When she did she took a small drink herself.

“Trying not to drink it all so quickly?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” she said. She offered him the bottle again. “Take it.”

He took the bottle from her but didn’t drink any. He set it down on the table near them and looked at her closely. “I’m not giving it back.”

She looked at him and then glared. “Why?”

“Because I’d rather have you sober and angry than drunk and stupid,” he said. “It’s more fun that way.”

“Fun for you, maybe,” she said.

“Yeah. Fun for me.” He took a step closer to her. “Not that I really care, but why aren’t you fighting?”

“If you don’t care I’m not going to tell you,” she said. “What’s the point?”

“Then pretend I care,” he said. “Why are you being a coward?”

Outrage etched itself on her face. “I’m not a coward!”

“Then why aren’t you fighting?” he asked.

“Because if I go and fight now I may just let the enemy kill me!”

This time he didn’t fight the surprise that he felt at that statement. “You have a death wish?”

“Yes,” she said. “Right now, I really don’t care if I live or if I die. My mistake caused deaths, caused my Captain to almost lose his life, caused the Arrancar to have the upper hand.”

“You feel guilty.”

“Yes.” She looked at him, defiant. “But I am not a coward. If I’m called to, I will fight. If I lose, well…then that’s fine. Maybe it would be better that way.”

He did not like the turn this conversation was taking. “That’s not the way you are.”

“Maybe I’m tired of fighting,” she said, the defiance slipping to be replaced with weariness. “Besides, it’s not as if you know me very well. To you, I’m probably just an annoyance.”

“Sometimes, yeah, you annoy me.”

“See?” she said. She finally moved from the position where she was and went to leave. “I’m going to leave now.” She went for the sake bottle but he got in her way. “Are you going to try and stop me?”

“I’m not going to try,” he said.

“Then move.”

“No.”

“I said move, damn it!” She glared at him. “Now.”

“I said I wasn’t going to _try_ and stop you from going. I’m just going to make sure you don’t go.”

“When I want to go, I’ll go. Now get out of my way.”

She moved to go around him, abandoning the sake bottle, and he caught her by the arm and pulled her in close to him. Before she could protest he kissed her again, the same kind of raw and fiery kiss they’d shared earlier. Her reaction was immediate as she kissed him back, this time not allowing for common sense to take over. He let go of her arm and backed them up until her back hit the wall and she was pinned there between it and him.

She reached up and put her hand behind his head, keeping him close and deepening the kiss. He let his hand travel down her side and he took a step back so he could begin to get the clothing off of her. After a moment he realized that it was going to be much harder than he thought. She pushed him away slightly and he took a step back, watching her go through the seemingly complicated process of getting herself undressed. There was something very erotic about watching her strip for him, he realized.

When she was done he got a good look at her, flushed and completely naked, standing in a pool of her own clothing. She then took a step forward and went to work on his clothing. It was much easier to do; he had never bothered with shinigami robes, instead wearing the outfit he had worn since his days as an Espada. She moved her hands and pushed at his jacket, getting it down off his shoulders. He shrugged out of it as she went to work on his pants. It took her a few moments but she was able to push them down and he stepped out of them. He pulled her close again and crushed his lips against hers.

He maneuvered them until they got to the bed. It took a bit more maneuvering but soon she was under him, her legs entwining with his. He moved his mouth down to her neck and bit it, resulting in a moan from her and her nails digging into his back for a moment. There was no gentleness, nothing but raw need and instinct and sharing pleasure with a bit of pain. He figured out early on what made her moan, what made her drag her nails up or down his back, and she learned quickly that he liked pain with his pleasure.

When it was over and they were spent, he lay on top of her for a few moments before rolling over and looking up at the ceiling, a sense of satisfaction washing over him. He felt her get off the bed and pad towards her clothing. He sat up and watched as she began to get dressed again, not caring that he was still naked. She didn’t seem to care, either, when she came back over to the bed. “That was…good,” she said finally.

“Thought so myself,” he replied.

“Next time, if there is a next time, hopefully it will be the same.” She tightened her sash and turned to leave.

“Hey,” he said.

She turned to look at him. “Yes?”

“You don’t feel guilty? Ashamed?”

She shook her head. “Not about this. But I would prefer if no one found out.”

“Deep dark secret,” he said.

“Yes,” she said with a nod.

“If there’s a next time it’s at your quarters,” he said, laying back down with his arms behind his head.

“We’ll see,” she replied as she turned back around and left his quarters, closing the door behind her. After a moment he got up to get dressed again and spotted the half-empty sake bottle still on the table where he’d left it. He didn’t know if it was intentional or not, but now he had a reason to go there, a reason more than just another round of pleasure for him. It was flimsy, he knew, but he wanted another experience like the one he’d just had, only next time he decided he wanted to make her scream. And with that, he picked up the sake bottle and took a long drink, already formulating an idea of when there would be a next time.


End file.
